$ -0.2 + \dfrac{7}{10} = $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{10} = 0.7$ Now we have: $ -0.2 + 0.7 = {?} $ $ -0.2 + 0.7 = 0.5 $